Its all so different
by Melllyx
Summary: Embry and Seth imprint, finally. But not many people agree with their imprintee's, what is everyones problem? Melly and Lucy are just normal girls, living normal worlds...until they move to Forks.
1. Chapter 1

It was a Saturday night. I was walking down the streets of Forks. I had no shirt on and only ripped jeans on my legs. I was deciding whether or not to get something to eat at the Diner. As I was walking I bumped into this strange man. He stared at me for one long second and shook his head and carried along the walkway. Strange, I thought to myself. I was almost at the diner until I heard a girlish shriek. I knew it wasn't my job to protect people, but I just felt drawn to this situation.

I ran as fast as I could towards the screaming. I was sweating from what could be an innocent girl being slaughtered, I ran faster. I finally reached where the noise was coming from. There was a man holding this girl to the wall in an alleyway. I puffed. I was ready for anything he was going to give me, I knew I needed to help this girl, it was fate. I was scared as hell to approach this guy, I was shaking, I was sweating and Im pretty sure I was about to faint. The man kept staring at me. I was almost sure he was going to attack me in that instant, instead he went back to hurting the young girl.

"AHHH, PLEASE STOP" Her voice was angelic. Even in pain, it sounded beautiful.

"Ah, stop ya wineing" The man had an old gruff voice, he looked familiar.

"Unhand her" I was surprised on how calm I sounded, I thought I would sound terribly scared.

"w-w-who's there?" The girl sounded as if she were crying.

"Its okay, im here to save you." She was shrouded in darkness, I couldn't see what she looked like, but I knew that the man was abusing her.

"Ah, shuddup.. you cant hurt me" he started laughing. Now I knew why he was abusing her, he was drunk.

I walked up to him and pulled him off her. He threw a punch at my Face but I just dodged it. I was a black belt in tae kwon do, according to my belt I was wearing.

"Just lay off Man, you're drunk, I wont tell the Police if you go now" I was being kind of reasonable, well I thought.

"Ahh, YA kids are goin' out aren't ya's ?" He was stumbling around, until he just walked off into the light.

"Ah, good riddens. Are you alright ?" I turned to the girl, I still couldn't see her properly, she was still scared, by my guess.

"Y-yes.. th-thank you.." She walked past me and stopped in the light.

"T-tell me Honestly.. do I look as bad as I feel..?" She was so beautiful, the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. She had Shoulder blade length, light brown , wavey hair. It was a sight for sore eyes. I was just going to reply in the most honest way possible.

"You look Beautiful" I smiled and walked up to her. She took a step back and realised I wasn't trying to hurt her, so she took a step back in.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**PLEASE REVIEW ; in dedication to my GOOOD FRIEND LUUUUCYYY :D :D inspiration 3 +++ is it goooood ? **


	2. YOU WHAT ?

It Sunday morning, I was in my bed thinking of just one thing, that girl. I didn't get her name, which I regret, because she was just so beautiful. My main man, Seth was taking me out today to get my mind off it, I think we were going for a stroll on the beach. I liked the beach, and if I got just one wish, it would be strolling down the beach with that gorgeous girl. I sighed.

Seth was coming in twenty minutes. That gave me time to eat and get dressed. I was actually pretty excited to go for a stroll; I hadn't been on one for a long time. Seth was a really good mate, neither him nor I had imprinted yet, but we promised that as soon as we thought we had, we would straight away tell each other. I used to be so tight with Quil till he imprinted on that two year old girl. As I was getting ready I was listening to Jai Ho, by the pussycat dolls. Seth loved the song Barbie Girl, just as much as I loved Jai Ho. His taste in music was just as interesting as mine.

"NO THERE IS NOTHING THAT CAN STOP US" I yelled.

"NOTHING CAN EVER COME BETWEEN US" Seth finished the line.

"I listened to it last night" Seth laughed. I high fived him.

"Lets go." I beckoned him to the door like a dog.

"Im not a dog" Seth and I both Laughed.

Seth and I had circled the beach about five times, the whole time I was thinking about that one girl, the one who made my heart flutter, the one who makes me happy, the one full stop. Seth and I were about to leave the beach until I heard a splashing sound. I ran down to the water and Seth followed. I saw a couple of girls splashing around in the water being what I like to call 'camera whores'. They looked pretty cool.

"Heyy babes.. wanna hang with us" Seth walked over to them.

"Seth!" I called.

The Seth stopped he had that look on his face…oh god, he looks like he had just imprinted.

Seth walked up to the girl on the right, who was wearing a pink bikini and stared at her.

"You are the most beautiful girl..ever.." Seth was star gazed

"Uh, why thank you.." She stared at him with her big green eyes.

I looked to the girl on the left who was also wearing a bright pink bikini. I looked away and then quickly went back to her face. It was the girl from last night. She noticed me staring at her and her face lite up.

"Hey, its you from last night !" She ran over to me as Seth was just talking to The other girl. I nodded to her statement.

"I never got your name, aye" she smiled at me.

"Embry. And you ?" I was trying to be formal, but I reckon I sounded rather mean.

"lucy" She smiled.

"Uh, im guessing his name is Seth ? he seems to be really interested in my friend over there.." Lucy looked at me with curious eyes.

"Oh, he's just like that, he likes to look at people rather closely, what's her name ?" I didn't want to give her the impression that Seth was a freak.

"haha, that's Melly, She's that bomb" Lucy gave me the kind of smile I had never seen before, it was one of a kind.

"Oh, sweet" I smiled back.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**DEDICATED TO MY SWEETIE, LUCY :D i luh her :D ++ REVIEW ?: )**


	3. It must be love

I learnt heaps about Lucy that day. her and her friend are from Australia and they're really patriotic. I got her number so that I could call whenever I wanted to meet up with her. Seth and I had invited them to a bonfire at the cliff which was tomorrow night. I was really excited, I really wanted to see Lucy again. During the day, I called Seth and asked him to come over, I needed to tell him something very important. It was vital.

The doorbell rang, and Seth was standing at the door, waiting to be let in. I walked to the door, Seth kept ringing the doorbell. When I opened the door for him he had Melly with him.

"SETH !!!" I dragged seth inside.

"Sorry, would you excuse us for just one minute" I closed the door, while Melly stood outside.

"SETH, I THOUGHT I SAID I NEEDED TO TALK TO YOU , MAN, you are my best friend ! I needed to tell you something !" I was puffing from the outburst I had just had.

"Dude, lay off, whats the mishap ?" Seth was quite calm.

"I think I imprinted.." I looked at the ground.

"ON MY MELLY POO ?!" Seth was astonished.

"No you silly one, LUCYYY !! she is the one ! " I was so relieved I had told somebody.

"Well, I imprinted on Melly. But they are humans, Sam wont be impressed, he doesn't like humans finding out about werewolves." Seth gave me a worrying expression.

"We will have to tell him so they can come to the Bonfire, brah" I looked at Seth.

"Lets go to Sam's soon , khay ?" And so, Seth went back to his house with Melly.

I talked to Lucy on the phone all day, she was grounded because of the other night where that man had assaulted her. She hadn't told her parents she was going out and they got worried and she wasn't allowed out until the Bonfire. Lucy had told me all about her family. I couldn't tell her much because it was mainly of wolves.

"Im so excited about tomorrow" Lucy said to me.

"yeah, me too, I really want to see you" I was actually really honest with Lucy, I would never usually say this to a girl I had just met.

"hehe, I really like you Embry" no one had ever said that to me before, although I hadn't really taken an interest in girls until now.

"Aw, I like you too, Lucy, you're really cool" I laughed.

There was a silence for a minute, until Lucy said she had to go.

I was laying on my bed all afternoon until my phone began to ring. I picked it up and heard a yell.

It was Seth.

"Dude, get over here, Sam wants you." The phone disconnected.

I jumped out of bed and ran out the door in Sam's houses direction. When I made it over there I saw him towering over Seth.

Seth looked towards me and then Sam's built body turned to me.

"Seth told us" Sam said in his deep voice.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**REVIEEEEEEEWWW; i love lucy :D is this still good ?**


	4. Celebration :D

Sam had been yelling at Seth for an hour before Seth told me to come. Now it was my turn.

"I can explain" I pleaded.

"No, this isn't right, humans cannot find out about our kind !" Seth growled.

Emily came to Sam's side.

"Sam, you can't tell them not to imprint of humans, its pretty hypocritical , you are being unfair, if they imprint, they imprint, and they have found the right one, obviously" Emily kissed Sam's cheek.

"That is True, but we cant tell them about the werewolf secret." Sam was stern on his words.

"But they can come along and help, oh great alpha wolf" Seth was sucking up.

"Oh , okay, they can make friends with Renesme" Sam smiled. Then he frowned again.

"No , that is not cool, AT ALL, you mustn't tell them, got it ?" Sam was serious this time.

"But we have to, they're our imprints, we love them and hopefully, we are going to spend the rest of our lives with them" I was being very sincere; I was kind of surprised at what I had just said.

"Oh, Embry, you make it very hard for me to say no; but you MUST tell them when the time is right.. or it could turn serious." Sam gave me a smirk.

After that I felt on top of the world, I felt like I could do anything. I wanted to invite Lucy over to celebrate.

"Oi, Seth, my man, want to have a before party with the girls" I winked.

"Oh, I like the way you think.., WE COULD GET COOKIES AND CREAM ICE CREAM ! AND SING ALONG TO BARBIE GIRL AND JAI HO!" Seth gave me a huge grin.

I slapped his head.

"NOOO, we can tell them how much they mean to us ! and then hopefully a little kiss here and there" I smiled at the thought of kissing my true love.

I don't know why, but imprinting feels like I've completed my life, well that's how Sam did explain it. I just never believed it.

I called Lucy to come over while Seth called Melly.

"So can your girl come ?" Seth asked me.

"Yeah, how bout you ?" I questioned Seth.

"Yeah, cant wait ! she said she'd be ten minutes, they're both in forks getting something to eat" Seth grinned.

Melly and Lucy Arrived, it was 10 minutes before the bonfire was going to begin they took a lot longer than ten minutes to get here, but I was okay with that, I took Lucy into my house, while Seth took Melly to his. It was going to be a fun night.

As Lucy and I walked inside there was a knock at the door.

It was Seth, I had thought he went home with Melly but I guess not.

Seth and Melly walked in, uninvited.

"Seth?" I glanced at Lucy and then back to Seth.

"Don't sweat it" Seth looked to the radio that Lucy had turned on.

There was a familiar beat. Oh no, It was Jai Ho.

"Don't sing it, don't sing it" I muttered under my breathe.  
"Aye, Melly." Lucy counted to Three.

"JAI HOOOOOOOOO, THERE IS NOTHING THAT CAN STOP US" Lucy loved this song as much as Seth and i.

"NOTHING CAN EVER COME BETWEEEN USSSS" Melly sung, with a high pitch tone.

"YOU ARE MY DESTINY" Lucy sung with her Beautifully toned voice.

"JAI HOOOOOOOOOOOO" they sang in unison.

Seth clapped and pretended to wipe a tear.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**jai hooooo,**

**oh sorry ! i got carried away :)**

**here's another chap brother :D**

**xxxx  
**


	5. Bonfire and BURNT DOWN

We were heading to the bonfire as we were listening to Melly's phone play Jai ho, once again.

As Lucy and Melly walked ahead I decided to talk to Seth a little bit.

"So, why didn't you end up going to Your house ?" I was still very confused about that.

"Oh, well, Leah doesn't like Melly" Seth Frowned.

"Leah always thought she'd be the only girl in my life, besides , Mummy." Seth looked up at me. I was a tad bigger than him, although he was only fifteen.

"Oh.. well, everyone is gonna have to get used to them, because, they will be with us for a long time. Forever, even" I looked ahead of us, to my surprise, we were almost already at the cliff edge.

Everyone was staring at Lucy and Melly dancing around.

"Lucy, Mel.. come 'ere." Seth said, only for them to hear.

"Okay" Lucy and Melly turned around and walked beside us.

"Look, im not sure what they are thinking, but they don't look happy." I said, in a quiet tone.

As soon as we entered the circle of people, everyone began to smile and laugh.

" And you said they weren't in a good mood." Melly laughed and Sat down within the circle, Seth sat beside her and put his arm over her shoulder. I could see she was happy about that.

Lucy and I sat on a log, near Seth and Melly.

Sam was telling the whole pack a new story, about our ancestors, fortunately, the girls just thought I was an old tale.

When Sam was halfway through the story, Lucy Yawned. I had the urgency to cuddle her up to my chest. Seth was already two steps ahead, he had been cuddling Melly, maybe even pashing her. Before I made a move I wanted to make sure Lucy was ready.

"Are you getting tired?" I asked, politely.

"ah, kind of" Lucy gave me that one of a kind smile, I like the most.

" Would you like to lean on my shoulder?" I smiled.

"I thought you'd never ask" Lucy yawned again and leaned her head against my shoulder.

When she was fully asleep I lifted her up and laid her on my lap. By midnight, Sam had still not finished his story. Seth had almost fell asleep and Melly was fast asleep, like Lucy.

"Hey Sam, we're off the girls are kind of tired." I got up and held Lucy in my arms.

"Well that's what you get when you date humans." Leah said, in the meanest tone I had ever heard her say something.

"that's rude, Leah" Sam defended me.

"Do you think I care ?" Leah was disgusted that she was the only one who hadn't imprinted yet.

"Leah, lay off, seriously" I turned my back to her and Shook Seth's shoulder so he knew we were going.

"You just cant get one of your own kind, Embry." She fought back.

"At least I can get someone, and its someone I love." I burnt her, she lost the battle.

She was speechless.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**oh, burn..**

**ah please tell me if its good **

**i like dont wanna continue if its bad;**

**more characters ?**

**more love ?**

**less.. ewwyness ?**

**i dunno; im only fourteen : )**

**ahhaa,**

**hellopo !**

**AND REVIEW!!**

**(:  
**


	6. Together forever ?

As we were walking home with them in our arms, I kept thinking about how I imprinted on a human, not a werewolf. Either way I was happy, I mean, I wouldn't have to worry about her turning into a werewolf in front of me.

"Hey , Man, can Melly and I crash at your house with you and Lucy ?" Seth was giving me puppy dog eyes.

"Sure, you dog" I laughed

When we got back to my place I directed Seth to the couch and walked to my room with Lucy in my arms. I was really stressed out because I hadn't told her my true feelings and Seth was already getting it on with Melly. I was kind of jealous at that fact, but hey, taking things slow was cool with me, at least I had imprinted. I placed Lucy, carefully on my bed, but then I got confused, would she be comfortable in her jeans? I nudged her so she would be conscious enough to answer me. "Lucy, do you want to borrow something to sleep in?" She just gave me a slight nod and slid off her jeans. I handed her a t-shirt and a pair of boxes, they were pretty big because they were mine, but they would have to do for the night. She unconsciously put them on and rolled under the covers. I felt tempted, but I just left it and joined her under the covers. I was gazing at her for another fifteen minutes before I actually fell asleep. She was so beautiful , like sleeping beauty in a ray of sunlight. When I was about to fall asleep, I held onto her like a teddy bear, just smaller and cuter.

The next morning when I woke up, Lucy wasn't in my arms anymore, I was shocked. I wanted to wake up with her in my arms, but then suddenly, I heard the sound of sizzling coming from the kitchen. I walked into the lounge room which was right next to the kitchen. Seth and Melly were fast asleep, Seth holding Melly , Melly looked content. When I walked into the kitchen, I saw Lucy cooking 4 pieces of bacon and frying eggs. She turned to look at me and gave me the most embracing smile I had ever seen. I just had to go up to her and hug her, but I resisted, just until I ask her out, just a few more minutes, I kept telling myself.

"Morning" She went back to her cooking.

"Wow, this is just..wow." I was speechless.

"Hehe, it was a surprise, I still owed you for saving my life aye" She laughed softly.

" Hey, are you okay?" She didn't seem too happy.

"Yeah.. I just.." She paused.

"Go on.." I was curious to know what she wanted to ask.

" Well, what exactly happened last night ? did.. anything happy between us ?." She had asked the most ridiculous question, in the history of questions.

I bursted out laughing.

"what ?" She asked, embaressed.

I just continued laughing.

"Look, I don't remember anything.. but like, did something happen?" Lucy was blushing.

"YOU ARE SO CUTE" I said as I was laughing.

"WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME" I grabbed her by her waist and kissed her, passionately.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**rawrrr !**

**this is dedicated to Lucinda PAVELA.**

**:)**

**ily.  
**


End file.
